1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to outputting content storing a program that is executable by a computer to perform a method of outputting content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Moreover, as the development of smart devices has accelerated, various applications have been developed and used.
In particular, interest into educational applications has recently increased. When providing users with educational content, smart devices may edit the educational content in accordance with users' purposes and may provide users with the edited educational content.
However, related art devices merely use a content editing method of extracting a part of educational content or combining different types of educational content and thus fail to substantially increase the learning efficiency of users using educational content.